


Inktober 3 - Dooku et Jango Fett veulent goûter à Obi-Wan

by Iroko_Yakuro



Series: Inktober 2018 - Star Wars : Tout le monde veut goûter à Obi-Wan [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Gay Sex, Inktober, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 08:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro
Summary: Obi-Wan ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre après avoir été capturé en suivant Jango Fett.





	Inktober 3 - Dooku et Jango Fett veulent goûter à Obi-Wan

Obi-Wan ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre après avoir été capturé en suivant Jango Fett. Se réveiller à genoux, menotté face à Dooku n'était pas une grosse surprise, vu qu'il avait deviné que l'usine servait aux Séparatistes. Se réveiller **nu** face au Comte par contre... Et Jango était là lui aussi, sans son fils Boba et sans son armure.

\- Réveillé mon jeune ami ? Vous me voyez ravi de vous recevoir parmi nous. Je n'ai jamais compris l'hésitation de Qui-Gon à vous prendre comme Padawan. Mais bon, après avoir échoué à s'attacher le séduisant Xanathos, je suppose que mon ancien Padawan avait perdu confiance en son charme. Même s'il avait tort, ce n'était pas sa faute si Xanathos avait mauvais goût. Ce qui n'est pas votre cas j'espère ?

Obi-Wan avait un **excellent** goût. Ce qui fait qu'il était à même d'apprécier le visage patricien du Comte et la musculature du chasseur de prime. Et même si la situation géo-politique ne s'y prêtait sans doute pas, il ne put s'empêcher de réagir face au regards concupiscent sur sa personne. Dooku eut un sourire satisfait.

\- Bien, je pense que nous allons nous entendre.

De toute façon il faudrait des heures aux secours pour arriver, autant profiter de sa captivité en attendant, décida Obi-Wan. Aussi ne se retint-il pas de gémir son appréciation alors que la main de Dooku passait dans ses cheveux avant de lui agripper la nuque. Et il ouvrit la bouche sans se faire prier pour accueillir l'érection déjà conséquente du Comte.

\- Bon garçon.

Obi-Wan s'activa de son mieux pour continuer de mériter cette appréciation. Du coin de l'œil il perçut Jango bouger pour se glisser derrière son dos. Il sentit bientôt un corps se glisser contre le sien. Dommage que le chasseur de primes ait gardé sa tunique. Mais ses mains étaient nues alors qu'elles commençaient à caresser sa poitrine avant d'obliquer vers le bas. Obi-Wan faillit s'étrangler avec le nœud du Comte alors que des mains caleuses se nouaient autour du sien.

Il n'eut droit qu'à quelques aller-retours avant qu'un anneau métallique ne se referme à la base de son pénis. Mince, ses geôliers étaient visiblement plus intéressés par leur jouissance que par la sienne. Tant pis, si l'anneau l'empêchait d'avoir un orgasme, il ne l'empêchait pas de ressentir du plaisir. Enfin il se crispa un peu quand le mercenaire entreprit de prendre possession de son intérieur avec un doigt peu lubrifié. Mais il tâcha de se détendre alors qu'on l'apprêtait pour une exploration en bonne et due forme.

Une fois satisfait par ses préparatifs, Jango Fett s'immisça entre les cuisses du Jedi. Leur prisonnier était délicieusement serré et c'était un délice de coulisser langoureusement entre les parois fermes. Obi-Wan tremblait sous les sensations. Il lui faudrait encore un moment pour s'ajuster au mercenaire pour que tout inconfort disparaisse, mais être pris ainsi était fort émoustillant. Et l'odeur musquée du Comte ajoutait à son excitation. Force, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'être pris en sandwich serait si satisfaisant. Si Qui-Gon avait encore été de ce monde, il aurait volontiers réitéré l'expérience avec lui et Anakin. À part qu'il doutait qu'Anakin se contrôle assez pour savourer l'expérience de cette manière au lieu de foncer vitesse lumière pour vider ses canons.

Dooku jouit en gardant toute sa superbe, presque imperturbable. Ses jambes tremblèrent à peine et seul un léger sursaut dans sa respiration témoigna de son trouble. Obi-Wan réussit à avaler toute sa semence sans en perdre une goutte. Il ne tenait pas à s'en mettre partout devant le Comte, qui était un homme du monde aux manières impeccables. Par contre il ne put rien faire pour empêcher le sperme chaud de Jango de s'écouler le long de ses cuisses. Il trembla comme la sensation faisait naître un orgasme que l'anneau avorta, le faisant gémir de frustration.

\- Je pense que l'obéissance de notre ami mérite une petite récompense.

Dooku fit un geste de la main et l'anneau de métal qui empêchait Obi-Wan de se libérer tomba au sol. Une légère caresse de la Force le long de sa hampe suffit à le faire jouir puissamment.

C'est un prisonnier des plus détendus qui fut accroché au poteau sacrificiel.

A DEMAIN

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko

**Author's Note:**

> 3 pour le numéro 3. Pas put résister à un petit sandwich, même si ça m'enlève une personne à utiliser pour les prochains jours


End file.
